I can wait forever
by le.clarius
Summary: Ia melihat America berjalan menjauh dari gedung pertemuan. Ia tersentak saat melihat punggungnya yang semakin terlihat kecil. Matanya membesar. Mimpinya beberapa hari yang lalu terputar kembali di benaknya. One-sided USUK. Please RnR!


**I CAN WAIT FOREVER**

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: OOC maybe. Sho-ai. Certain British gentleman's (?) mouth. Lebay-ness and gaje-ness.

* * *

Di mana ini?

England bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sepanjang matanya memandang adalah tanah lapang dengan rerumputan hijau meluas sampai ke horizon, di mana birunya langit dan hijaunya rumput seakan bertemu. Ia merasa familiar dengan tempat itu, tetapi di saat yang sama terlihat asing.

Saat nation itu membalikkan badannya, ia terperangah. Matanya membesar. Jantungnya seakan terhenti. Di sana, tak lebih lima meter dari tempatnya berdiri, di sebuah bangku kayu duduk seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

Mata biru bening di balik kacamata. Rambut pirang yang bergerak pelan tertiup angin. Pemuda itu menyapanya dengan senyum dan pandangan lembut yang hampir tak pernah England lihat. Dan ia tidak makan hamburger ataupun minum soda seperti yang dilakukannya setiap waktu. Hanya duduk diam dan tersenyum.

"A-merica…" gumam England pelan. Ia mematung, memandangi sosok America di depannya. Kakinya terasa seperti tertahan di tanah. England tak bisa membawa dirinya melangkah mendekati pemuda itu. Pun tak bisa membalikkan badannya untuk pergi.

Tiba-tiba America bangkit. Masih tersenyum, tetapi England tak bisa membaca ekspresi di matanya. Ia mengerjap dan America sudah membalikkan badannya.

"Tu-tunggu!" seru England. "Jangan pergi!"

Ia membawa kakinya berlari, mengejar punggung America yang semakin menjauh. England mengulurkan kedua tangannya, berusaha meraih sosok itu. Tetapi secepat apapun ia berlari, sejauh apapun ia mencoba menggapainya, punggung itu semakin menjauh. Perlahan-lahan hatinya terasa mendingin.

"America! JANGAN PERGI!" serunya lagi. Nafasnya semakin pendek. Tetapi America tetap menjauh, tak mendengarkan perkataannya. Jauh.

Sosok itu tertelan cahaya putih…

* * *

"Jangan pergi!"

England tersentak bangun. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan menenangkan diri. Hanya mimpi. Ya, mimpi. Mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata.

Sepi. Hanya sunyi yang menyambut paginya. Ia sendirian lagi di rumahnya. Senyum pahit terkembang di bibirnya saat ia merasakan hatinya dingin. Semakin terasa dingin saja setiap harinya, semakin ia menyadari kalau ia sendirian di rumah. Tanpa America.

_A__ku memang bodoh mengharap dia menyadari perasaan ini. Stupid America…_

Dipaksanya dirinya bangkit dari ranjang. Sisa-sisa rasa kantuknya sudah sepenuhnya hilang. England membawa kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk. England memandang kosong ke cermin di depannya. Kedua alis tebalnya bertemu di tengah-tengah dahi.

_Shit! __Mengapa terasa sulit hanya untuk mengatakan hal seperti ini padanya!_

England menghela nafas. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

_Aku harus mengatakan__ hal ini padanya. Aku tak bisa seperti ini terus…_

* * *

England duduk di ruang tengah dengan koran di tangannya. Ia membuka-buka setiap halaman koran itu dan mencoba membaca artikel apa saja yang sekiranya menarik. Dibacanya sepintas artikel yang menyebutkan sesuatu tentang bintang pop dan pornografi di Indonesia. Tetapi pikirannya tak bisa fokus.

"Argh!" erangnya. Dilemparkannya koran itu sembarangan. England membaringkan dirinya di sofa dan memijat pelipisnya, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau. Mimpi semalam juga benar-benar tidak membantunya.

_Tak bisakah __aku tenang sehari saja tanpa memikirkannya!_

Teleponnya berdering dengan keras. England mengerang dan berdiri dari sofanya. Bloody hell! Di saat seperti ini, siapa yang meneleponnya! Ia bersumpah akan benar-benar menghajar France kalau frog itu yang mengganggu saat perasaannya kacau seperti ini.

"Hello," England menyapa dengan tidak sabar.

"Iggy!" seru suara di ujung lain telepon.

Deg.

England merasakan jantung seperti berhenti. Suara itu. Pikirannya mendadak kosong. Perasaannya yang kacau perlahan tenang. Dan hatinya terasa menghangat mendengar panggilannya yang biasa itu.

"America, ada apa?" tanyanya. Dalam hati, ia berharap cemas kalau America akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Ayo bermain! Aku bosan di rumah," jawab America.

England merasakan hatinya sedikit retak mendengar hal itu. Tetapi di saat yang sama ia merasa lega. Di bibirnya terkembang tersenyum pahit.

_Tak tahukah kau aku merindukanmu di sini? Tak tahukah kau aku tersiksa dengan perasaan ini?_

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Bloody hell! Apa hanya untuk itu kau meneleponku, you git!" serunya.

"Uh, Iggy. Kau marah padaku?" tanya America.

_Tidak. Aku tidak akan bisa marah padamu. Karena aku mencintaimu…_

"Ya!" sergah England. "Apa kau tak tahu aku sedang sibuk!"

England terkejut pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak bisa mengatakan hal itu padanya. Benar-benar tak bisa. Di sisi lain, America juga tidak kunjung sadar.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengajak Japan saja," ujar America.

Klek. Tuut… tuut… tuut…

England terdiam. Ia masih menggenggam telepon erat di tangannya. Di telinganya menggema nada sambungan telepon yang terputus. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sulit. Terlalu sulit baginya untuk mengatakan perasaan ini.

* * *

England sudah tahu dari awal kalau di World Conference ia tak akan bisa fokus. Matanya terarah ke depan ruang konferensi. Di sana, America sedang mempresentasikan idenya sambil mengunyah hamburger.

_Dia sudah besar sekarang. Dia sudah mandiri. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi__…_

Sedikit senyum terulas di bibirnya. Hampir tak terlihat. Pandangannya lembut pada sosok yang terus berbicara hampir tanpa jeda itu.

"Munch… Jadi, munch bagaim- munch munch menurut munch kalian? Munch Iggy, ap- munch munch kau munch setuju?" tanya America.

England terperanjat sejenak. Ia benar-benar tak memperhatikan presentasinya. Tak satupun kata-kata America yang masuk ke telinganya.

"Tidak! Aku bahkan tak mengerti satupun kata-katamu. Dan berhentilah memakan makanan sampah itu, you git!" jawabnya cepat.

America menelan hamburger yang masih dikunyahnya. "Kalau yang kau maksud masakan buatanmu, aku akan dengan senang hati berhenti memakannya, Old Man," jawabnya.

"Apa kau bilang, git! Beraninya kau mengejek masakanku!" seru England.

"Memang rasanya menjijikkan! Hamburger ini jauh lebih enak!" balas America.

Sementara keduanya beradu mulut, para nation lain mulai berbicara satu sama lain. Dengan segera, ruangan dipenuhi keributan.

England terus membalas perkataan America, tak mau kalah dari nation yang lebih muda. Umpatan demi umpatan terlempar pada America dari mulutnya. Tetapi jauh di hatinya, perkataan yang jauh berbeda, perkataan yang mencerminkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, tak pernah bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

_Kalau saja __dia tahu bagaimana perasaanku…_

Keributan dalam ruangan itu terhenti oleh bentakan Germany. England menggerutukan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar jelas, sembari kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia menghela nafas begitu berhasil menenangkan diri sepenuhnya. Tetapi pikirannya masih kacau. Dan ia tahu kalau ia tak akan bisa tenang sebelum mengatakan hal itu pada America.

_P__ercuma saja kalau terus menunggunya. Aku benar-benar akan mengatakannya hari ini. _

* * *

England berlari di koridor. Matanya mencari-cari sosok itu di setiap sudut yang dilewatinya. Di mana dia? Seharusnya America belum pergi terlalu jauh.

Pertemuan itu baru saja selesai. Kebanyakan nation sudah pulang. Tetapi England berharap bisa menemukan America sebelum pemuda itu pergi terlalu jauh. Ia terus mengejarnya sejak keluar dari ruang konferensi, tetapi kehilangan jejaknya di belokan sebelumnya.

"Oi, England!" panggil seseorang.

England menoleh ke arah suara itu dan menemukan Prussia melangkah ke arahnya. Alis tebalnya menukik. Ia sedang tak ingin melayani ex-nation yang menyebalkan itu. Ia harus mencari America. Dan cepat sebelum dia pergi! Dammit!

"Prussia? Ada apa? Dan cepatlah!" ujarnya tak sabar.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya kalau kau tahu di mana West. Dia menyuruhku menjemputnya hari ini," balas Prussia. Ia mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Dan mengapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu!"

"Germany masih di ruang konferensi. Aku harus menemukan si bodoh America," balasnya cepat.

"Oh, America. Dia baru saja keluar dari pintu di sana," ujar Prussia sambil menunjuk pintu di belakangnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, England segera berlari ke pintu yang ditunjukkan Prussia. Langkahnya terhenti begitu ia mencapai pintu keluar. Ia melihat America berjalan menjauh dari gedung pertemuan. Ia tersentak saat melihat punggungnya yang semakin terlihat kecil. Matanya membesar. Mimpinya beberapa hari yang lalu terputar kembali di benaknya.

Ia harus menghentikannya sebelum terlalu jauh! Harus!

"AMERICA!" teriak England.

America berhenti berjalan. Sedikit kelegaan menyapu England saat nation yang dulu pernah dirawatnya itu membalikkan badan ke arahnya dan tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya.

"Ah, Iggy! Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah England.

Senyum terkembang di mulut England. Tetapi dengan segera terhapus saat ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin keras seiring dengan sosok America yang semakin mendekat.

_Aku harus mengatakannya. Harus mengatakan padanya__! Harus! Sekarang juga!_

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu…"

"Oh. Apa itu, Old Man?" America melirik ke jam tangannya. "Dan bisakah kau cepat sedikit? Aku sudah janji pada bosku untuk bertemu dengannya sore ini."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Dasar bodoh!" protesnya. England menghela nafas. "America, aku…"

_Aku me__rindukanmu. Aku ingin kembali bersamamu. Aku ingin kau selalu menemaniku. Aku ingin melewatkan hariku bersamamu. Aku ingin kita tinggal serumah seperti dulu…_

"Ya, Iggy?" Ia melemparkan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku…" Perkataan England terhenti.

_America, aku mencintaimu__! Shit shit shit! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Bodoh!_

"Aku…" England meneguk ludah. "Aku tak ingin mendengar komentar bodohmu tentang rasa masakanku lagi!" ujarnya cepat.

Ia segera berbalik dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke rumahnya. Di kepala England sekarang hanya ada keinginan untuk pulang. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan reaksi America. Ia tak ingin melihatnya. Karena semua itu hanya membuatnya semakin kacau.

* * *

England melemparkan dirinya ke sofa terdekat begitu ia sampai di rumah. Ia menghirup nafas panjang sambil mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

_Tidak __bisa! Bloody hell! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakannya. Payah!_

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Senyum pahit terkembang di bibir England, sementara hatinya terasa mulai berdarah. Ia membawa tangannya menutupi kedua matanya.

_Percuma kalau menunggunya menyadari__ hal ini…_

Perlahan England memejamkan kedua matanya.

…_t__api sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Aku akan menunggunya._

Hitam memenuhi penglihatannya. Ia terhisap ke dalam alam bawah sadar.

_Ya, aku akan menunggu__nya. Aku bisa menunggu, meski untuk selamanya…_

((owari))

_I can wait forever_: lagu yang menginspirasi fic ini. Sung by Simple Plan.

Rambling gapen

Astaga. Lebay. Gaje. Dan abal sejati. Depresi dan kebosanan saya menular ke fic ini *sigh*. Apa saya bikin England terlalu tsundere, yah? Atau America yang memang clueless. Saya memang payah… (_ _") *sulking over the fic in the corner*

Review, s'il vous plaît?

-gK


End file.
